The purpose of this study is to evaluate an electrically powered, totally implantable left ventricular assist system (LVAS) in patients with severe, chronic congestive heart failure. The device will be supplied by the Production Center (separate National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI) contract) to two clinical centers for implantation and evaluation according to common approved protocols developed by the investigators in the program. The contractor will implant the device and carry out baseline and follow- up assessment of patient and device. Both acute and long term outcome of device implantation will be evaluated. Technical reliability of the LVAS will be carefully assessed as will its effect on the patient's clinical condition. Complications will be documented and quality of life assessed. Twenty LVASs will be implanted.